Goodbye
by family guy feva
Summary: Aftermath of Known Unknowns 6.07. House can't deal with the woman he loves moving on in front of him, so he moves himself instead, just to ease the pain. usual disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye

….

She knew as soon as she looked into his eyes, she would realise she picked the wrong man and yet she still gazed into them with hurt looking back at her.

The betrayal of HIPPA was something that not even House could easily do and yet she did. She told him every minute detail of what had happened to him to her boyfriend and let him throw it back into his face with her just sitting there silently saying sorry.

He knew once they all left the conference and went back to the hospital that everything between them had shifted. Things had shifted too much in his opinion to deal with. Nothing that Nolan could do would work enough to make him stay there. He couldn't stay and watch her look happy whilst he crumbled inside himself watching the woman he loved be with someone else.

His decision to leave became public to the hospital the following week whilst Cuddy had a few days off. His resignation was accepted eventually which shocked House and his belongings were packed and gone to his new apartment in New York. The only thing left for him to do was to say goodbye to his friend and the woman he loves.

The day he was due to leave was the day that Cuddy returned from her vacation, who had no idea of what had happened in the past week. The board weren't due to meet Cuddy for another week and whilst Wilson wasn't happy with House's decision, he could understand why and so he didn't feel the need to tell Cuddy.

When he walked into the lobby for the last time he knew he couldn't not look into her office even if he couldn't say goodbye verbally. When he looked towards her, she was opening the envelope which he had given to the board and he realised that this is the first that she will learn of him leaving. Her eyes glistened with tears and looked up to see him looking straight back at her with resignation in his gaze. He murmured the word goodbye and turned and left the building.

She forced her chair back quickly and ran towards the doors where he had left shouting his name but all in vain.

She went back to her desk when she overheard the nurses talking about House leaving Wilson's place and leaving Princeton all together. She slowly walked to her office knowing that he was gone and it was all her fault.

…..

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Goodbye chapter 2

…..

I didn't know this would be so popular but thank you for your interest. I don't know where the story is going so I suppose just roll with it haha. Forgive me for grammatical errors etc

…

Even though he didn't agree with his best friend's decision to leave PPTH, he understood why. On House's final day, he made his way to the ground floor to see his friend leave the one place that Wilson thought he would be accepted. He made his way to the right of the elevators with the apple he had bought from the cafeteria earlier, so he wouldn't be seen but could see the reaction of Cuddy when she discovers House's resignation. He stood nibbling the skin of the apple whilst thinking of how he wished things would have turned out differently. Of how he thought it was his fault for pushing House towards wanting a relationship with Cuddy and him leaving the hospital was his fault.

With a guilty feeling he watched on as he saw House limp slowly towards reception in the lobby and slowly looked towards Cuddy. The anguish that showed on her face when she opened the letter gave Wilson a small sense of acceptance that one of them had to make a decision; they couldn't carry on in this limbo as it would only lead to more pain which Wilson didn't want House to be on the receiving end of. When he saw House move away from the lobby and towards the exit, his gaze then shifted to his left where he saw Lucas smiling gleefully at the pain that House was radiating and the fact that he had won. He failed to see how the decision was affecting his girlfriend. But before he could move towards him, he heard Cuddy shout House's name and run towards the exit from her office.

He had never seen her looked so panicked as she was always in a situation where she had the upper hand and the upmost composure and there was a moment where he thought that House would stop, turn around and change his mind because Cuddy was showing her fear of losing him, but thankfully, he didn't and kept on moving and went out of the building. When Cuddy realised that he wasn't going to stop for her, she slowly turned back towards her office not noticing the proud look on Wilson's face or the annoyed look on Lucas'. Once Cuddy was back in her office, Lucas made his presence known and swiftly moved to the office but his journey was stopped when Wilson made his way over and stuck his left leg out sending Lucas crashing to the floor onto a wet floor sign. With a look up into his eyes, Lucas learned who had caused the gash on his forehead but was met with a glare before Wilson slowly turned back towards the elevators to ring his friend.

…

Thank you for reading I appreciate your patience and your views, they are very much appreciated too, please review

FGF.


	3. Chapter 3

Goodbye part 3

…..

The last thing Lucas thought he would see on his girlfriend's face was the sorrow that he could now. After ignoring the way Wilson looked at him, he got up and strided towards Cuddy's office only to be stopped by her assistant.

"I'm afraid you can't go in there sir." She murmured.

"And why not?" he quickly replied.

"It's none of my business why sir, I'm just doing my job and she doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Listen, I don't care what you we…"

"Its fine Lauren." they heard through their heated discussion and turned towards the double doors Where Cuddy stood with no emotions on her face for Lucas to question.

"Can I talk to you now?" Lucas said looking exasperated.

"I have a lot of work to do Lucas" she replied as she turned towards her office, shutting her door and locking it before Lucas could respond.

He turned to the assistant with annoyance in his eyes but she refused to meet his gaze, leaving him to angrily storm out of the entrance and the hospital.

…

As soon as she found the letter on her desk, she had a bad feeling about its contents. She knew that once House found out about Lucas at the conference that she wouldn't be able to face him for a while afterwards, and so decided to take some time off. Whether it was to sort out what she wanted or just to avoid seeing the pain in House's eyes she didn't know.

Her eyes watered when she realised what the envelopes contents would be and as she tore it open and unfolded the letter, she knew that her decision making in the past few months had led them to this point. Helping him and leading him on after his return from Mayfield only made his discovery that much more painful. Her decision to take time off only re-assured him that the final nail in the coffin that was their relationship had been hammered into what held such promise.

When she couldn't stand to look at his signature for what would be the last time, she lifted her gaze to the one man who she had hurt too much to be salvageable. Her eyes fell to his soft lips that could cause such pleasure and happiness that she had forgotten about as he mimed the two syllable word which caused her heart to temporarily stop beating.

"No, no, no…" she murmured as she spun her chair around and ran out of her office to try and stop the man she loved from leaving her.

"House!" she yelled whilst bursting through her office doors. _I've got to stop him, tell him that I'm sorry, that I didn't want to hurt him. I love him; I need him in my life_ she thought in agony. But by the time she got there, willing to declare her feelings for him right there in the lobby, he was gone.

All she saw was him walking away, leaving the place he worked, where he did what he loved the most because the woman he loved the most had hurt him too much. She gave a small sob at the thought of never seeing him again until she realised where she were. She looked down at the floor and started walking back towards her office, not caring who was watching her but praying that he know that she does love him, so very much.

…

Sorry for the delay, I thank your patience, please leave a comment on your way out


End file.
